


Skipped Meeting

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Skipped Meeting

“Hahaha, Val! That tickles!”

As always, the sound of Kenna’s laughter is sweet music to Val’s ears. Ever since discovering that her wife is ticklish on the nape of her neck, Val has made a point to kiss that spot as frequently as possible. Kenna pretends to put up a fight every time, but it’s obvious that she loves it when Val tickles her. Everyone else treats her with the utmost seriousness, so Val is a refreshing break from all that. And the times they sneak off to their room are lovely too.

Kenna and Val are naked, having made love moments ago. Their current debate is whether or not to get dressed. Kenna attempts to impress upon her wife that they have guests waiting. Empress Lia and Whitlock are visiting from their respective homes, and maintaining relations outside of The Five Kingdoms is critical to world peace. Val, on the other hand, insists that since they have several days for meetings, one night of romance won’t hurt anything.

A knock at the door interrupts their playful discussion. Immediately, Val covers Kenna’s mouth, hoping that whoever it is will go away if they don’t make any sound. No such luck. Now the rapping at the door is louder and more frequent. Out of sheer frustration, Val throws off the blanket and walks over.

“Val! Put some clothes on.”

Val ignores the demand, peeking her head out to see Whitlock.

“Uh, hello Val. I just wanted to let you know that supper will soon be served. Lia is down there already, and we’ll be expecting you and Kenna. ”

“Yeeeah. I don’t think Kenna, and I are going to make it tonight. Go have fun with Lia.” Val winks at him.

“But what shall I say?”

“Kenna and I are… busy.” She cracks the door a little and places her bare right leg in front of him. Before she can open any further, Kenna rushes over, pulls her back, and slams the door.

“I’m terribly sorry, Whitlock. Please give Lia our apologizes.”

“O- of course, K- Kenna. Nice seeing you… I mean I didn’t see… uhh goodnight.”

The sound of frantic footsteps soon fades. Val bursts out laughing, and Kenna tries to maintain her composure before laughing as well.

“Did you see the look on his face, Kenna? He was pale white. I’m pretty sure that was the closest he’s ever come to seeing a naked woman.”

“I’m just glad he’s an adult now. I can’t have my wife parading around in the nude, but especially not in front of children.”

Val shrugs, “better he sees me before Lia. I wouldn’t want him blowing his load at the mere sight of her.”

Kenna hugs Val tight pressing their breasts together. She kisses her wife deeply, only pulling away once they’ve run out of air.

“You’re impossible.”

“Isn’t it why you love me?”

The queens smile affectionately.

“Just promise me, you won’t let anyone see you naked except me.”

“Ugh, fine. But only if you agree to skip tomorrow night’s dinner too.”

Kenna shakes her head. “Deal. And since we’ll be staying in, I might as well draw us a bath.”

“That’s the spirit, gorgeous,” Val says while playfully slapping Kenna’s butt.

A few moments later, Val carries Kenna into the hot water. Against their cool skin, the bath instantly soothes their bodies. They let out a collective sigh of pleasure before situating themselves together. Val sits first and watches Kenna stand above her. She presses her lips to Kenna’s ass cheeks, letting her mouth linger on the beautiful skin, and her hands knead the glorious butt in front of her.

Kenna glides her butt over Val’s face, chest, and finally her lap. She closes her eyes and indulges in the soft kisses Val places on the back of her neck and shoulders. Feeling Val’s bosom rub against her back proves to be too much, and she turns around to cup her wife’s breasts and kiss them longingly. Her lips linger on each breast, and she lightly sucks each nipple.

“I love you, Val,” Kenna says while resting her head on Val’s breasts.

“I love you too,” Val replies gently caressing her wife’s back.

***

Suddenly, Kenna wakes up. Her head is still resting on Val’s breasts.

“How long have I…?”

“Not long. Just a few minutes.”

“I could stay like this all night.”

Val laughs. “As lovely as that would be, gorgeous. I have something else in mind.” Before Kenna can inquire, Val turns her around and grinds against her butt. She gives each cheek a smack then reaches around to Kenna’s inner lips. Val teases her, stroking the lips until Kenna cries out for her wife to enter.

The Mercenary’s fingers stroke Kenna’s sensitive nub while she pounds her hips and spanks her wife. Before long, Kenna and Val come at the same time and settle back down in the water.

“Well, at least we’re already in the bath.”

“Got that right, gorgeous. So tell me… isn’t this better than dinner with Lia and Whitlock?”

Kenna smiles and kisses Val intensely. “Much better, my love. And if they’re as lucky as us, they too will know the joy of skipping meetings.”

“Damn straight. And if we’re really lucky. They’ll want to spend their entire time here away from us.”

Kenna laughs, rolling her eyes. “I wouldn’t hold my breath, but I have to admit I’m hoping for that too. Now, make me come again. This time with your mouth.”

Naturally, Val is more than happy to comply.


End file.
